1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a pair of eyeglasses; in particular, to a pair of eyeglasses and a temple thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses includes a lens unit and two temples respectively installed on two opposite sides of the lens unit. Each temple has a pivoting portion pivotally connected to the lens unit and a wearing portion opposite to the pivoting portion. However, when the user wears the pair of conventional eyeglasses, the pair of conventional eyeglasses is easily separated from the user due to the movement of the user (e.g., jogging).
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.